


Ozai Vs Sexism

by DontDiePls28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But he still wants womans rights dammit, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Sexism, casual mention of 'getting rid of' ones own offspring, i still have more i want to write for this but my ideas have trouble actually being written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDiePls28/pseuds/DontDiePls28
Summary: Ozai takes down sexism in the Fire Nation as his first act as Fire Lord.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Ozai Vs Sexism

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of thing that I wouldn't read, so I probably shouldn't have written it.

Ozai had waited a long while to become Fire Lord, and he had his first act as Fire Lord planned since Azula first started bending.

Giving women rights.

Azula was far superior in every way to her brother, but because she was a woman (and second born, he was still working on how to get rid of Zuko in a way that wouldn't cause outrage) she would never be accepted as Fire Lord.

He had to fix that.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely will write more of this bc my mind has focused on this hc for a while now, but I can't get myself to write more yet.
> 
> I got the idea for this because I couldn't remember any woman soldiers in the Earth Kingdom, the Northern Water Tribe was super obvious with its sexism, but I remembered that there was a female Fire Nation guard in Book Three. (I think? I'm only on Book One in my rewatching but I think that's right)


End file.
